User talk:Mr. Kostopoman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Deathpuff page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 18:43, November 3, 2012 In response to your message on my talk page: I was the one that banned you, and for the reason of continuing to post elongated characters LIIIIIIIIIIIKE THIIIIIS after warnings from admins/mods. The ban lasts for two hours. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 19:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) PROTIP Don't make spam blogs. I'm only letting you off with a warning this time, but the next offense will be a 3-day ban. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 05:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3 days for the following reason: Racial/homophobic slurs If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . PROTIP: Saying "N*****" and "GHEY" is not any worse than saying the actual thing. Everyone knows what you're talking about, regardless of censorship. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) In regards to your comment on my blog Hey, Mr. Kostopoman. I read your comment on my blog saying that my Slenderwoman Model should have "Big Boobs". I thought that was was pretty funny, but also a great idea. I decided to create an exclusive model, taking your advice into account. I figured you'd like to check it out, so I rendered it for you. I'm sending this to you on the day before I release this thing to the public...so please don't spoil the surprise ;) Tyberzannisultra (talk) 21:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Tyberzannisultra RIP i'm so sorry... hope you are in a better place Allsswell12 (talk) 23:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC)a friend